Condenado amor
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Una ilusión? El amor,una fantasía? Sus caricias,un dolor? Su rechazo,una tragedia? Tus lagrimas,una humillación? lo que te hizo,una liberación? Tu sangre,una sensación? El metal cortando tu piel,una felicidad inalcanzable? Tu amor por él a pesar de


Gw pertenece a Sunrise!

Nuevamente yo por aquí!! n_____n aquellas personas que me odien por escribir nuevos fics en lugar de continuar los otros… tengan piedad!!! T____T la inspiración no viene para todo U___U, si lo se, mala excusa… pero que se esperaban, soy yo u_uU

Aclaraciones del fic, no hay ninguna en especial excepto que contiene Shounen ai muy leve (depende del punto de vista que cada quien lo vea), todo se basa en una serie de recuerdos de cierta persona, lean y comprenderán a lo que me refiero.

Me despido y espero y disfruten el fic!

Condenado amor

Entro en el baño, un resplandor plateado se noto entre la oscuridad, sus ojos vidriosos miraron con temor el objeto en su mano, desviando su mirada y levantando su rostro se topo frente a frente con él mismo.

Con miedo acerco su mano al frió espejo y dudoso la alejo rápidamente, su imagen lo atormentaba.

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños y sintió un ligero dolor en su mano izquierda, levanto su mano y contemplo como un espeso liquido color carmesí emanaba de ella, abrió su mano y contemplo la navaja enterrada en su palma, 'no es tan doloroso como lo que siento…', sonrió tristemente.

Con su otra mano desenterró la navaja mientras apretaba fuerte los dientes, esa sensación se hacía más dolorosa. Miro temeroso el objeto en su mano y luego se quedo contemplando su mano herida.

El liquido carmesí emanaba de ella sin piedad, su sangre le abandonaba al igual que le habían abandonado todas sus esperanzas.

Sonrió con dolor y desprecio a la imagen en el espejo, tomo firme la navaja y con furia y odio la dirigió a su muñeca, 'rayos, duele mucho', sentía el ardor en su piel, el castigo que era impuesto contra él por haberse osado a querer derramar el liquido que le daba vida.

Sin titubear más apretó sus dientes y corto su otra muñeca, 'una forma tradicional de morir', se burlo de si mismo con desprecio. El silencio fue únicamente roto por el sonido del metal manchado en sangre al caer al piso.

Una sensación desesperante. Ahora dolor recorría por todo su cuerpo, una ligera pulsación se hacia notar en sus muñecas que a su vez soltaban pequeñas sensaciones de cosquilleo que le recorrían la piel, dejando como huellas pequeños caminos color carmesí que antes recorrían suavemente por sus venas. El joven miro al espejo, una lágrima deslizo suave por su mejilla, el joven ni se inmuto.

Sus manos se mantenían en la orilla del lavabo, él... seguía frente al espejo.

Su frágil figura se mantenía parada, su cuerpo demacrado, sus ropas desgarradas levemente, en su rostro se veían indicios de no haber podido descansar, el chico se veía mal.

Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

Con ironía y dolor sonrió levemente, era tanto el dolor...

La lagrima deslizo suave por su rostro marcando un camino mas entre otros. Silenciosa callo al lavabo, produciendo a su vez pequeño ecos en aquella habitación rompiendo la penumbra del silencio y salpicando levemente el lavabo pero ahora convertida en color carmesí.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, insistente miraba sus ojos azul-violetas, deseaba tanto encontrar algo... pero solo encontró, odio?, frustración?, no... era un sentimiento más profundo, traición...

_"Qué, acaso no es esto lo que deseabas desde un principio?"_

Esa voz, con desesperación sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos, lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos.

Con fuerza apretó sus manos al lavabo, quería opacar la frustración, olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos que le habían aprisionado en ese momento y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza evitando dejar salir de su prisión a ese líquido salado representante de su dolor.

_"Vamos, contesta"_

Levanto la vista y se miro al espejo, ahora las lágrimas salían con libertad por sus hermosos ojos. Miro atento sus ojos trasladándose a los recuerdos y desvió la mirada con dolor ante las imágenes que le acechaban.

_"Yo no..."_

El chico agito la cabeza débilmente en forma de negación, todo aquello... Apretó con fuerza los dientes recordando todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de él.

_"…no…"_

'Demonios!', el joven se empezó a alterar, su respiración se iba acelerando conforme los recuerdos avanzaban en su memoria. Golpeo fuerte al lavabo con desesperación deseando desesperadamente opacar ese dolor con alguno otro producido...

_"No que?"_

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y con dolor lágrimas empezaron a caer salvajemente de sus ojos al sentir nuevamente la impotencia al no haber podido hablar y reprimió un gemido de dolor agitando con brusquedad su cabeza.

_"Mírame cuando te hablo"_

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y con miedo escondió su rostro entre sus manos tallándolo desesperadamente, ansiando deseoso despojarse de las lágrimas que le delataban.

Pequeñas gotas carmesí escaparon de sus brazos en aquel intento desesperado, y como consecuencia manchando levemente a su alrededor, entre ellos su largo cabello castaño.

El chico dejo escapar un gemido y se miro con dolor nuevamente al espejo.

Frente a él ya no se encontraba ni la sombra de lo que había sido antes, aquel chico que era alegre, simpático, amigable… ya no quedaba nada, todo había sido bruscamente arrancado de su ser.

Siguió mirando su reflejo, las marcas de las lágrimas, él… a él no le gustaba llorar. Siguió mirando su rostro y su vista se quedo fija en un punto.

_"Que me mires!"_

Con dolor se llevo la mano hacia su labio, aun le dolía. Cerró débilmente sus ojos en un intento vago por olvidar.

_"Acaso esto no era lo que querías?"_

El joven negó débilmente con la cabeza, todo esto que sentía..., tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos y temblando se dejo caer al piso derrotado, no había podido hacer nada, nada! Ahora se sentía tan humillado...

Las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos empapando nuevamente las mejillas que con tanto afán había querido secar, el joven tomo sus piernas y doblándolas las apretó contra su pecho, él... tenía frió...

_"No era esto?"_

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, era tanta la humillación. Ahora sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cuerpo en un intento vano por sentir calor. Las lagrimas seguía fluyendo libremente, el joven solo las veía caer una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra...

_"Yo se que si"_

Con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas siguió observando el piso, su vista ahora era borrosa.

Por qué llorar así?, acaso se lo merecía?, él lo valía?!

Con coraje cerro los ojos y apretó más fuerte sus piernas contra su pecho, cómo había sido tan débil?...

_"Suéltame!"_

Un nudo en su garganta se produjo y el joven escondió mas su rostro entre sus piernas, no quería que nadie le viera, no quería saber nada...

_"Pero si es lo que deseabas"_

Esa voz... esa engreída voz!

Apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras que seguía en la misma posición, le daba tanto coraje el haber sido tan tonto, el haber creído en él, el haberse enamorado de él!

"_Si te gusto, tu me lo acabas de decir, entonces me imagino que ya debías conocerme bien"_

El chico soltó otro gemido ahogado, él jamás pensó que..., dios!, cómo había podido ser tan tonto en haber pensado que él...

'Qué rayos pensabas cuando se lo dijiste?', se reprocho mentalmente. Ya no podía hablar, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más irritante, más amargo.

El chico siguió ocultando su rostro. El dolor pulsaba salvajemente en todo su cuerpo, la sensación le quemaba el alma, y en su memoria aun vagaban todos aquellos tortuosos recuerdos.

_"Vamos Duo, te gusto, me amas, no?"_

Tratando de no perturbar el silencio el joven reprimió un gemido pero la amargura en su garganta le obligo a expulsar todo lo que reprimía. 

Aquel silencio infernal fue roto por el llanto amargo de un joven, en cada gemido pedía suplicante un remedio para sanar su corazón, en cada lágrima suplicaba por un momento de olvido y por cada gota de sangre derramada imploraba ser amado.

Pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo por breves instantes, haciéndole temblar, calmando sus sollozos, arrullándole ante el umbral de la muerte.

Duo ya no lloraba, sus ojos ya no podían más pero aun se mantenían brillosos, su vista cada vez mas borrosa, su respiración a cada segundo mas lenta...

Con dificultad tomo aire por la boca, pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizaban con ligereza por su rostro, el chico se estaba esforzando aun y eso le daba coraje...

Sintiendo el ambiente mas pesado decidió calmarse y tratar de no temblar, todo aquello...

Le faltaba el aire, su esfuerzo había terminado. Él ya no quería recordar.

El chico analizo sus sentimientos, todo aquello, lo vivido, lo que vive y lo que ya no viviría. Pensó en cada cosa que le había hecho vivir...

"Heero...", a pesar de todo el joven sonrió mientras una pequeña lágrima deslizo delicadamente como una pequeña melodía, todo lo sucedido…

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo, el sueño atacaba su mente y nublaba sus pensamientos.

"Heero yo...", un último suspiro, "aun así...", la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Su respiración pausada, sus latidos deteniéndose, su sangre enfriándose.

'Yo...', el joven sonrió ampliamente al recordar aquellos besos.

Fin

Comentarios: Si, definitivamente me siento mucho mejor escribiendo esto, ya me empezaba a preocupar escribir fics tan melosos -_-U y díganme, que les ha parecido?, espero y no me haya quedado confuso, aun que creo que me quedo algo corto ^^U

Originalmente este sería el primer fic que publicaría pero… ya ven, necesitaba un par de arreglos y una buena pulidita, espero y aya sido de su agrado n_n

Respecto a lo que le sucedió a Duo lo dejo a su imaginación y el final a su criterio.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
